


[Podfic] Pillows

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB RvB Podfics [26]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Autism, Implied Relationships, Other, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, RvB Fluff War, implied autism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Caboose builds Church a blanket fort.
Relationships: Ambiguous or Implied Relationship(s), Michael J. Caboose & Leonard L. Church | AI Program Alpha, Michael J. Caboose/Leonard L. Church
Series: GoLB RvB Podfics [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302815
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] Pillows

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pillows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172354) by [ElZacharie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElZacharie/pseuds/ElZacharie). 



> An RSS feed you can subscribe to for all my solo podfics can be found [here on anchor.fm.](https://anchor.fm/s/25a047ac/podcast/rss)

## MP3 & M4A

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/pillows_202012/Pillows.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 (on archive.org) | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/pillows_202012/Pillows.mp3) | 2 MB | 0:02:31  
M4A (on anchor.fm) |  [[link to m4a]](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-11-24/140647316-44100-2-b8e12510c5e1d.m4a)  
  
| 2 MB | 0:02:31


End file.
